KSA: The Legend of Aika
by purple-ear-muff
Summary: Hinata and her adopted siblings transfer to a performing arts school.Why is it that people there are calling her Aika? Why do they treat her as if she's famous? Hinata's got the talent.Will she survive her growing popularity or die by Sakura's jealousy?
1. New School, First Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**

**** ~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~~I.Y~****

"...Soo did you guys know we're getting a new student today." An awkward silence engulfed the group of friends as the usually quiet Uchiha spoke. Eyes full of surprise and curiosity were on him and it was creeping him out. Not that he didn't like the attention he was receiving, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's love to be marveled at. "What? I found out from that old hag of a principal" It took a couple of seconds for them to get over their initial shock.

"I-Its nothing, just that its usually Naruto who notifies us of new students." Kiba answered while pointing is thumb in Naruto's direction

"Yea teme that's my line!"

Sasuke quirked a perfectly thin eyebrow "Really dobe? I bet you didn't have one clue that we had a new student coming."

"...touche...teme" The blond haired teen pouted. Sasuke:55 Naruto:0

"Anyway its actually a couple of students according to the files in Tsunade's office" Sasuke finished his thought. Once again a silence flew over the group.

"You searched trough the principals files..impressive" Exclaimed Shikamaru who has been trying to do that for some time now and had failed every time.

"Now you wouldn't have to deal with Sakura alone right..." Chouji looked to the desk in front of him then to the classroom door that was now open " Ino?"

"Getting new students this far into the semester is highly unusual for KSA" Neji tried to figure out the reason for such a late transfer.

"It is...The only person who did transfer late like this was the legendary Aika, this schools best student, other than that you get rejected if you apply late." Garaa made himself known

"Oh! I remember she graduated 5 years ago right?" Naruto shouted

"Yes Naruto you are indeed right. Now, stop yelling in my ear or you will go missing for the rest of the day" Shino threatened

"They must be beautiful flowers with the youthful power to sing!" Lee jumped on the desk and strike a Gai pose only to get knocked off by a textbook aimed by the now arriving Kakashi.

"You people seemed to be having a good time while I wasn't here" His expression turned serious " Open your books and lets get cracking"

The class did what they were told. Nobody spared glance or bothered to help poor Lee who was sprawled out on the floor.

_** ** ~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~****_

_Rattle, rattle…_

_Silence…_

_Pitter Patter…_

_A lonely soul sat in the pouring rain…chained down by her imaginary chains that seemed so real…The rain would pour as the chains would rattle and all would become silent before the cycle began again…Such a tedious life with no light..._

"_Ne are you okay?" A voice?_

"_Is she like us?" Another voice…Both sound worried._

_Looking up, the soul sees darkness and nothing more…Her imagination? _

"_Come with us?" A light…Three girls with understanding faces and hands extended came into her line of vision "You must be very lonely by yourself"_

"_I am" Who's voice? Her own? She had a voice "So very lonely" _

_Two hands,she realized,was her two best friends. The other was a mystery. Unlike the two others this hand was a little pale and its fingertips held sky blue nail polish,something her friends never did. The hands remained extended and the smiles grow on the outline of their faces "You are like us…Come on, don't be scared…You don't have to be lonely anymore…Be happy with us and stop dwelling in this darkness…You're chains aren't real so just break them…Break them like we broke our own…Let's be friends"_

_Finally her chains broke and the rain stopped falling as the clouds in her world cleared to show radiant sunlight. That lonely feeling started to leave her._

"_I'm so happy" It will never rain in her world again so long as she has them to support her…Which is forever… "Thank you…You made the rain finally stop falling"…_

Hinata sat up with sweat glistening on her forehead…_The same dream again? _She had to admit it was beginning to creep her out…Her life wasn't that tragic was it? A snort to her left scared the living daylight out of her.

"I want that Pizza Tem!" A young brunette's voice echoed from the bed beside Hinata's own. TenTen was obviously dreaming of much less serious things like last night's dinner…That had a very messy ending. Chuckling quietly, she looked at the alarm clock and gasped.

_"Kyaa" _theblue-haired, pale-eyed Hyuuga jumped up and fell, sliding off her small, single bed. She had clearly forgotten that Rin signed them up for the most famous performing arts boarding school in Konoha. Today is their first day and school started at 8:00 it was now 9:00. She couldn't let her fall deter her at the moment…They were running late. Standing right back up, she glared at the clock as if it had insulted her and then sprang the curtains open "Wake up!" She yelled to her three room mates. The blond girl with four pigtails immediately sprang up from her bed in a panic.

"Hinata-chan what's going on? it's only-Kyaa" She also saw the time on the alarm and got up and ran into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, leaving Hinata to wake up the others.

"Wake up!" Hinata began shaking a drowsy Sai, whose bed was right beside her and the window. He began to groan and slowly rubbed His eyes "No time to be slow dude! We're late!"

"Really?" he got up and slowly walked to the bathroom without a care in the world. Hinata momentarily sweatdropped.

Deciding to leave him to it, she turned to the hardest task of all…Waking the heaviest sleeper among them…TenTen. Shaking didn't work; screaming in her ear didn't work either. There were two options left and Hinata tried out the second one. The first seemed to painful and foolproof. She picked up one of Temari's black heavy flip-flops and threw it hardly at the sleeping girl. A sudden movement from the brunette assured Hinata her method worked.

Now Hinata had to get herself sorted out too. Although how hectic and bizarre, this scene was normal for all of them. They were all the best of friends…Not one was closer to another than to the rest; all had the same amount of friendship towards each and every other one…Their bond was a powerful one. And why shouldn't it be? Those four had saved each others lives…If it wasn't for Rin, Sai, TenTen, and Temari; Hinata would still be living in her dark little world with rain and imaginary chains. The act was mutual. Without the others each person would surely be nothing but an empty shell.

The day they met it felt like an empty space had been filled. They were inseparable. Rin was their adopted mother, even when she was more like a sister than anything shes been taking care of them since they were little. Temari's family didn't want a girl heir so they abandoned her. Shes the oldest at 17 and the first to be adopted by Rin. TenTen was next being that she lost her family in a fire,she's also 17 but the second oldest. Sai, the only boy in the group, was a mystery. Rin said she found him in a alley way and he refused to tell his past, He's 16. Then you have Hinata. Her father told her she was too soft and gentle. He even said to her face she was going up for adoption she's 16 as well and is the youngest

After everyone was cleaned up and ate breakfast, they took their things they packed it into the black Lincoln navigator. Hinata carried her guitar case in her hands. She looked up into the beautiful clear blue sky. _Kaa-san._

"Hinata-chan lets go" screamed Temari from the driver seat of the car "Were really late".

Putting her thoughts aside Hinata ran to the car and opened the passenger door to join Sai in the backseat. Temari drove off towards the school while TenTen read off information they will need "It says here that the dorm rooms are integrated. Sai you'll have to share a room with 4 other boys. Hina, Tem were sharing with one other girl. It seems as though our rooms are across each other."

"Oh great. I get too escape your mannish snores at night" Sai stated with a fake smile.

"You want to go pretty boy!" TenTen screamed Hinata could feel a fight brewing up

"Hey did you guys know that banana is a berry?" She asked. Her random question silenced the two as they thought hard about it. _Great time to get some more sleep._

_ **** ~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~~I.Y~****_

"Tsunade!" Ino busted trough the doors of the principals office " I demand answers!"

"Answers for what exactly Ino" Tsunade had a ton of papers to sort out and talking to a student that's suppose to be in class wasn't helping the situation.

"Are we really getting some new students?" Ino asked annoyed. But on the inside she was as happy as a bunny who found a carrot. What if some of the girls help her with this growing problem she has with Sakura? What if she finally finds some female friends that doesn't care about what Sakura says about her?

"Actually we are. All of them are here except for the four most important ones..." Tsunade spaced out momentarily "I wonder why?".

"Are they really that important?" Ino crossed her arms across her chest.

"They are the adopted children of Aika's sister Rin, and is said to have a good amount of talent" Tsunade looked at Ino whom was astonished "Does that answer your question?"

"Do you think they have a chance at becoming a legendary?" Her voice was only a whisper and her body was shaking with excitement if they had the potential that could rivals Sakura's they could be nominated and possibly kill Sakura's dream.

"I don't know. I guess well have to wait till the welcoming assembly"

"Thank you principal Tsunade" Ino smiled

"Now answer my question..How did you find out about the new students?"

"Oh. Sasuke searched your files" She smile

"Damned Uchiha" Tsunade mumbled

"I'll get going then" She opened the door and stepped out. Ino's hope was skyrocketing she couldn't help but smile to herself._ I might finally have help!._she began to run to class before the bell rung.

_** ** ~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~****_

Hinata, TenTen, Temari and Sai arrived at the school and to say the main building wasn't enormous was the understatement of the year. Following the directions on the paper they were given they signed in to the dormitory which was on the left of the school building and got the keys needed to open their respective dorms. After unpacking they went to the school building to find the principal office hopefully without getting lost.

"According to the map the office should be around this cor..." Hinata was knocked to the ground by a very heavy ….girl?

The girl had blue eyes and long ice blond hair that was in a high ponytail. She wore jean Capri that stopped under her knee a v-cut blue t-shirt hung loosely over her upper body and black flats decorated her feet "Ohmigod! I'm so sorry" she pushed herself off the floor and helped Hinata up as well "I was rushing and I wasn't looking were I was going" Ino took this time to observe the four people before her.

The boy had black hair and equally black eyes but had unnaturally pale skin. He wore a fitted v-neck t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his baggy black pants and black sneakers. One of the girls had sandy blond hair in four pigtails and dark green eyes. She wore a pair of washed light blue skinny jeans a white graphic tee that says 'you said what?"in black she also wore a light blue jean jacket and black feminine combat boots. The other girl had brown eyes and brown hair in two Chinese styled buns. She had on Brown cargo pants with chains on the sides,a green t-shirt and male combat boots. The one she knocked over had white lavender eyes and midnight blue hair in a high ponytail, her bangs and strands of hair on each side of her cheek framed her face. She wore black cargo pants that hung low on her hip,a gray crop top that stopped under her bust hung off her shoulder with a black tank top under it and gray feminine combat boots.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I again apologize for this" Ino nervously smiled

"Its ok it happens. By the way I'm Hinata that's TenTen and Temari and don't be scared cause the boy who looks like a walking corpse is Sai" she pointed to each person as she said their name

Ino giggled "Nice to meet you all. Will you please excuse me I have to get to class" She waved goodbye and continued to run to class.

"Seems like we made a friend on the first day" Temari stated as they walked up to the office

"Tsunade is expecting you so go strait in" Shizune said as she smiled brightly. Following her orders they opened the door

"Ah. There you are I got worried something happened" Tsunade got up from her chair just as the bell signal started a new period "I'm Tsunade. Principal Tsunade to you, welcome to Konoha School of Arts"

"Nice to be here" Hinata answered

"You remind me so much of her" Tsunade muttered

"Eh?"

"I said here are your programs" Tsunade handed each one a piece of paper "I wont think its wise to go to your next class. They are holding a special assembly in the theater for the new students you should follow me there" Tsunade walked by the group and they followed. _Lets see how much of Aika rubbed off on you Hinata..._

_** ** ~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~~I.Y~****_


	2. Pink Trouble,Crazy Senior's & Sing Songs

**Earmuff:Omg! im so sorry... I was originally going to post this on Sunday but fanfiction wouldn't let me... im sorry again and I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Playlist(Yes its in order):One of the same - Demi Lavato & Selena Gomez**

** Teardrops on my guitar - Taylor Swift**

** More than Alive - The Ready Set**

** Im So Sick - Flyleaf**

**Disclaimer: Earmuff does not own Naruto or any of its characters **

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~~I.Y~****_

Ino followed the crowd of people to the theater were the welcoming assembly was going to be held while itching in anticipation. She wanted to see Hinata,if there is one, sing really badly. She could just picture how sweet and innocent her voice is. Unconsciously she started to smile.

"Why so happy?" Ino knew that voice from any were. Her head snapped to the direction it came from. "S-Sakura" Ino grew rigid as she was frozen on the spot.. no matter how hard people pushed her to get a good seat in the theater. There stood the girl who practically ruin Ino's chance of having the perfect high school life.

"You would have thought that the girl almost everyone hates would never smile again" Sakura walked till she was three inches from Ino's face " I guess you proved me wrong for the first time...Ino-pig" she smirked and walked pass her,not forgetting to bump her in the process. Ino let out a breath she didn't remember holding. _Why does she act like that to me?._ She realized she was the only one in the halls at the moment and ran in to find her seat next to her friends.

_****~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~****_

"This is the theater." Tsunade outstretched her arm to show the theater she was oh so proud of. It was huge with never ending velvet cushion seats. The isles were so shiny you could see your reflection in them and the stage was so spacious it was every performer's dream. Hinata realized that basically the whole thing was full of new awaiting faces.

"Um.. principal Tsunade is the welcoming assembly that important" TenTen asked.

"No not really,all you do is go on stage and show the crowd what your made of. It's the people who host this assembly that makes everyone come" Tsunade replied with a smile that seemed as fake as Sai's. The group knew that smile,they'll use it when they was trying to cover up something.

"What do you think your hiding old lady?" Sai stated and smiled back.

"Nothing much except.." The air turned extremely cold but Tsunade smile was still in place "Call me old again and you will be politely expelled".

"Don't listen to Sai he could be blunt sometimes" Temari stepped in being the older one and tried to save her younger brother from becoming a bum on the street.

"More like all the time" TenTen mumbled under her breath.

Hinata on the other hand scanned the crowd looking for a familiar platinum blond haired female and almost jumped with glee when she found her. You see Hinata tends to form close bonds to people she just meet and it seems as if she knew them forever. She waved in Ino's general direction. The people around her new found friend looked back and forth between Ino and herself. Hinata smiled when she waved back.

"The show is going to start in a few. You guys should head back stage its right through that door" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Whatever" Sai said as he walked towards the door the others following close behind.

_****~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~~I.Y~****_

"Um.. Ino what was that" Naruto asked.

"Not what was that Narutard its who was that" Ino clarified. So Hinata wasn't a piece of her imagination. She was really truly in the flesh real. "Her name is Hinata". Neji's eyes widen with shock.

"That's weird no last name?" Shikamaru look at Ino.

"Nope..actually neither her or her siblings told me their last name" Ino thought back to when she first meet them "Their really nice though".

"Seems as if Sakura hasn't meet them yet" Kiba muttered but it was enough for Ino to hear and it broke her heart.

With long bangs shadowing her eyes she spoke "They are not like that... something tells me that they are not that stupid to belive what ever Sakura says" everyone around her made a mental note not to bring up the subject again.

"Soo your 'friends' are going to sing" Sasuke noticed that the old Ino was back.

"Yep! I just cant wait till she does. If you here her talk she sounds so sweet and innocent her singing cant be that different right" Ino finished with a smile leaving the boys even more curious of this 'Hinata' Ino spoke of.

After a couple of minutes the stage went completely dark and the crowd went wild like they usually do. Lights at the bottom of the stage turned on to show the silhouette of 9 people. The rest of the stage lights flicked on showing the 9 people completely.

"Are you ready!" yelled a boy with long blond hair to the crowd.

"I cant here you!" a girl with blue hair and a flower clip in her hair caused the crowd to yell louder. Its a typical scene every time. The seniors hype up the crowd, new students perform and the student body choose what rank they are by how loud they respond.

"We heard today we got some new students" a male with long black hair in a low pony tail and black eyes said with a smirk.

"You guys know what that means" a red head announced

"Tobi think its time to sort out the trash!" the one named Tobi had on a orange mask in the shape of a lollipop.

"Lets get the show started" stated a male with orange hair. The crowd quiet down as the orange haired male and the girl made their way back stage. All of the rest took their places in the crowd except a overly exited masked wearing boy

_****~H.H~~T.T~~T.S~****_

Backstage was like the theater, full with new faces. It was a lot of people but not so much to the point of no space. Hinata looked around and waved when people stared at her.

"Ok ok gather around trash" a girl with blue hair walked along side a tall male with orange hair "My name is Konan that's Pein. The reason why your back here is because you have to sing To prove your good material for this school if you can sing...leave".

Most people turned and walked out knowing they could not sing if their life depended on it. What was left were Hinata and her group, two red heads, a boy that looked like a girl and a girl with short green hair.

"Well..that's better" Pein's eyes fell on the redheads he didn't bother looking at anyone else "Your up. Good luck" him and Konan disappeared back on stage into the crowd. The redheads took a few deep breaths and walked on stage. With the crowd cheered them on they picked up their instruments and began to play.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La-la-la-la-la<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La-la-la-la-la<em>

_T:You come from here, I come from there_  
><em>K:You rock out in your room, I rock the word premiere<em>  
><em>T:We're more alike than anybody can ever tell (ever tell)<em>  
><em>K:Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks<em>  
><em>T:Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak<em>  
><em>K:But we can get out, let loose, and LOL (LOL)<em>

_T:It may seems cliche for me to wanna say_  
><em>That you're not alone<em>

_K:And you can call me uncool  
>But its a simple fact<br>I've got you back  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_BOTH: Cuz we're one and the same_  
><em>We're anything but ordinary<em>  
><em>One and the same<em>  
><em>I think we're almost legendary<em>  
><em>You and me, the perfect team<em>  
><em>Chasing down the dream<em>  
><em>We're one and the same!<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! Hey! La!La!La!La!La!<em>

_K:I'm kind of like you_  
><em>You're kind of like me<em>  
><em>T:We're in the same song<em>  
><em>And a different key<em>  
><em>BOTH:It's got a rhythm that you and can get along (get along)<em>

_T:It may seems cliche for me to wanna say_  
><em>For me to wanna say<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>

_K:And you can call me uncool  
>But its a simple fact<br>I still got you back  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_BOTH:Cuz we're one and the same_  
><em>We're anything but ordinary<em>  
><em>One and the same<em>  
><em>I think we're almost legendary<em>  
><em>You and me, the perfect team<em>  
><em>Shaking up the scene<em>  
><em>We're one and the same!<em>

_T:Cuz we're one and the same_  
><em>K:We're anything but ordinary<em>  
><em>T:One and the same<em>  
><em>K:We're something more that momentary<em>

_T:Cuz we're one  
>K:Yeah, yeah…Yeah, yeah…<br>T:Cuz we're one  
>K:We're anything but ordinary<br>_

_BOTH:You and me, the perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream<br>You and me, the perfect team  
>Shaking up the scene<br>One and the same  
>Hey! Hey! Hey!<em>

The crowd gave a equal amount of applause. The girls smiled and walked backstage to one of the far corners. Hinata couldn't believe how talented they were. She walked up to them leaving her group behind.

"You guys were good" Hinata stared blankly at them but the admiration in her voice was noticeable.

"Thanks" the tallest red head said "By the way I'm Tayuya that's Karin" Karin waved.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hinata" They shook hands. Hinata could here the sound of Konon's voice say "Next". _Like hell I'm going next. _But before she could act the girl with green hair walked out and began her song.

_Drew looks at me_  
><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>  
><em>What I want and I needing<em>  
><em>And everything that we should be<em>

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
><em>That girl he talks about<em>  
><em>And she's got everything<em>  
><em>That I have to live without<em>

_Drew talks to me_  
><em>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<em>  
><em>I can't even see<em>  
><em>Anyone when he's with me<em>

_He says he's so in love_  
><em>He's finally got it right<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows<em>  
><em>He's all I think about at night<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_Drew walks by me_  
><em>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<em>  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes<em>  
><em>and know she's lucky 'cause<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone_  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I'll put his picture down<em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into<em>  
><em>Drew looks at me<em>  
><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>

Her applause was louder than Tayuya and Karin. She walked off stage without a word and out the door without hearing any compliments. Another next and again Hinata wanted to go last. She turned her head the boy next to her. "Soo... You gonna go?"

"Nope.. I think you should. Like the saying says ladies always go first" he said while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but a deeper more manly voice replaced hers "Another reason why you should go" Sai came after hearing Hinata talk to a stranger. He may not show it but he is really protective of her.

"Bu..." the boy didn't have time to respond because he was tossed on stage by Sai. He look to the spot he was standing in not to long ago. Hinata flashed him a smile and a thumbs up. A cold stare from Sai told him he shouldn't respond. _Might as well eh? _The boy got up and started to sing.

_You go for seconds and days_  
><em>I live for moments to say<em>  
><em>That I may never get a second chance<em>  
><em>Don't throw it away<em>  
><em>Living for dollars and dimes<em>  
><em>They'll all diminish in time<em>  
><em>Oh let that motion come and crash<em>  
><em>Like a plane from the sky<em>  
><em>It was a long ride down the east coast<em>  
><em>In a city can't keep<em>  
><em>Could you keep up on your feet<em>  
><em>And I was struck down by the west coast<em>  
><em>It was a quarter to three but it don't do sleep<em>

_follow the freeway_  
><em>Break the routine<em>  
><em>Cuz everything is second to your dreams<em>  
><em>If this is the green light<em>  
><em>Take what you need<em>  
><em>And break out of this hospital scene<em>  
><em>I'm running through a stop sign<em>  
><em>counting out the break lights<em>  
><em>I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down<em>  
><em>I'm running through a stop sign<em>  
><em>Living so it feels right<em>  
><em>I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down<em>  
><em>Don't wanna slow it down<em>

_But I give impatience a try_  
><em>Got a little enveloped in time<em>  
><em>Cuz I watch you come and watch you go<em>  
><em>And it don't seem right<em>  
><em>Living for speed limit signs<em>  
><em>Ignoring cross every line<em>  
><em>Gotta let emotion take you over 20 miles at a time<em>

_Don't follow the freeway_  
><em>Break the routine<em>  
><em>Cuz Everything is second to your dreams<em>  
><em>If this is the green light<em>  
><em>Take what you need<em>  
><em>And break out of this hospital scene<em>  
><em>I'm running through a stop sign<em>  
><em>Countin up the break lights<em>  
><em>I don't wanna slow slow slow slow down down<em>  
><em>I'm running through a stop sign<em>  
><em>Living so it feels right<em>  
><em>I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down<em>  
><em>Don't wanna slow it down<em>

_I'm running through stop sign_  
><em>Got the world on my side<em>  
><em>NO break lights feeling more than alive<em>  
><em>But it's so bright City shine on shine on tonight tonight<em>  
><em>I'm running through stop sign<em>  
><em>Got the world on my side<em>  
><em>You know break light feeling more than alive<em>  
><em>But it's so bright City shine on shine on tonight tonight<em>  
><em>City shine on shine on tonight<em>

_Don't follow the freeway_  
><em>Break the routine<em>  
><em>Cuz Everything is second to your dreams<em>  
><em>If this is the green light<em>  
><em>Take what you need<em>  
><em>And break out of this hospital scene<em>  
><em>I'm running through a stop sign<em>  
><em>Countin up the break lights<em>  
><em>I don't wanna slow slow slow slow down down<em>  
><em>I'm running through a stop sign<em>  
><em>Living so it feels right<em>  
><em>I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down<em>  
><em>Don't wanna slow it down<em>  
><em>I'm running through a stop sign<em>  
><em>Countin up the quick lights<em>  
><em>I don't wanna slow slow slow slow down down<em>  
><em>I'm running through a stop sign<em>  
><em>Living so it feels right<em>  
><em>I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down<em>  
><em>Don't wanna slow it down slow it down slow it down<em>

The crowd was in a uproar. "By the way I'm a boy" he didn't know were that came from, but by the way boys were staring at him he felt like the audience should know. The sounds of girls screaming was a sound the boy new all to well. He know the signs of a growing fan club and he was scared shitless. He ran of the stage "The names Haku!" he yelled as he passed Hinata and her friends. "Next!" Konan once again stated. Hinata's eyes glistened as she got to go last like she wanted. She gave a look at her siblings and they all calmly walked on stage'

"Ok then" Pein's eyes widened at the sight of Hinata. _She resembles Aika._"the floor is yours"

Everything was quiet as Sai took bass,TenTen took drums,Temari took guitar and Hinata stood at the mic. Then people started to mumble about her.

"That's Aika!"a random person screamed and it turn silent again. Hinata tested the mic and faked her shy personality.

"I-im sorry. B-b-but I'm n-not A-Aika" she added a innocent smile.

_Kyaa shes so cute _was every person's thought at the sight with the exception of her siblings who knew what was behind that pretty little smile. Sakura, on the other hand smirked _And I tough she would prove to be a challenge_ .

"You may begin when your ready" called Pein from the audience

Hinata turned to her best friends "How bout we play 'I'm so sick' to shake them up a little" they all nodded and smirked. They knew by the end of the semester people would look at Hinata like shes bipolar.

She took a deep breath "1..2..3." she quietly said as Sai started to play the bass

_I will break into your thoughts  
>With what's written on my heart<br>I will break!...break!_

The crowd was taking back. The shy act she just put on for them was completely gone. Everyone held a look of surprise and Hinata loved every bit of it

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss,<em>  
><em>Selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_If you want more of this_  
><em>We can push out, sell out, die out<em>  
><em>So you'll shut up<em>  
><em>And stay sleeping<em>  
><em>With my screaming in your itching ears<em>

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss,<em>  
><em>Selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_Hear it, I'm screaming it_  
><em>You're heeding to it now<em>

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!_  
><em>You tremble at this sound<em>

_You sink into my clothes_  
><em>And this invasion<em>  
><em>Makes me feel<em>  
><em>Worthless, hopeless, sick<em>

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss,<em>  
><em>Selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_I'm so sick_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss, selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

The crowd burst into cheers while screaming 'Aika'. The air turned cold. Hinata's eyes turned to slits and she gave a smirk that would put Itachi to shame. The crowd did a double take but when they looked again Hinata was a blushing stuttering mess."T-thank y-you" she waved and skipped off the stage leaving the audience thinking one thing:

_'What the hell'_


End file.
